


The Reunion

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Mandalorian and his Bounty Hunter [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Child, Episode: s01e03 The Sin, F/M, Interrogation, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Swearing, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Mandalorian Episode: s01e02, The Mandalorian Episode: s01e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: After almost a year after Ava and The Mandalorian parted ways, Ava crash lands on a planet where coincidentally, she happens to run into the Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Mandalorian and his Bounty Hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177934
Kudos: 2





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter/part takes place during Season 1 Episode 2 and partway through Episode 3. This part should be read after "Meeting the Mandalorian".

I was on my way to my next target on the planet Oesfire-383 when The Hidden Arrow began to chime every warning and malfunction sound that was programmed. I sighed and set course to the nearest planet. To be fair, I'm surprised my ship even lasted the past few months. I paid 1000 credits to pull the rusty U-wing out of the scrapyard and about 5000 to modify her wings into her infamous arrow shape to make her able to fly. 

"Just let me make it to a planet." I mumbled to myself, gently patting the control board. The ship was set for Arvala-7, and I strapped myself in to prepare for entry through the atmosphere.

"Please don't let the atmosphere burn us to a crisp. I still have shit I gotta do." I muttered as the ship screeched and groaned under the turbulence. Once we had pulled through the atmosphere, the autopilot disengaged. I clicked it a few times, but it didn't turn back on.

"Well." I growled, grabbing the steering wheel, and pulling back on it to level the ship out. "If I survive today, I'll stop drinking."

I managed to level the ship out so that we descended on a slight angle. It was gonna take forever to land, but I wanted to live another day. Eventually I landed the ship and sighed in relief. As I dropped out of the cockpit and into the cargo bay, the landing supports gave way and the ship threw me around the cargo bay as it settled. Annoyed, I stood up, grabbed my travelling bag, and put my combat mask on. The planet seemed relatively remote, but I couldn't risk someone finding me.

I left The Hidden Arrow and stepped back to survey the damage. She was smoking from all her engines, the right wing was attached by only the wiring, the landing supports were completely gone, and she overall just looked awful. I sighed and began to carefully navigate the terrain. I made my way to the closest high point to get a better idea of where I was. I reached the top of the hill and saw a small farm in the distance.

It took about half an hour to reach the farm. I carefully approached, not too sure how the locals treated strangers. A woman was tending to a few odd-looking bipedal reptiles and she waved when she saw me.

"Can I help you traveller?" She asked.

"My ship broke down." I said, turning around and seeing black smoke in the distance. "See? Just on the other side of that hill."

"Broke down or completely crashed?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just needs some parts. Know where I can find any?" I asked, reaching into my bag, and pulling out a few credits.

"There's a Jawa Sandcrawler that wanders the flat areas." 

"Perfect." I said, handing her 10 credits.

"I cannot accept." She said, holding her hand to stop me.

"I insist."

"I'm just helping someone in need. No need for reward."

"Where can I find the Jawa Sandcrawler then?" I asked. She then pointed towards a large crevice in the distance.

"They usually pass through there."

"Thank you." I said, heading off in the direction she pointed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, seeming amused.

"To get parts for my ship?" I said, confused.

"Gonna need to take one of my blurrgs. Otherwise passing through the terrain will take you days."

"Let me buy one from you. I insist. You've helped me a great deal." I said, holding 50 credits out for her to take.

"Only because you insist." She said. "Now come."

She led me into one of the Blurrgs pastures. One of the greenish looking ones came over and sniffed at me curiously. I held out my hand cautiously and it pushed its head against my hand.

"Rixa likes you." The woman said, placing a saddle on the blurrg. "She hates most people. I think she can determine how good of a person you are."

"She's lovely." I said, scratching the blurrg on the forehead.

"Well she's saddled up for you. Don't worry about bringing her back, she'll find her way."

I mounted the blurrg and turned it towards the large crevice.

"Thank you for your help." I said, waving at the woman.

"May the Force be with you." She said, waving back. I urged the blurrg forward and began our journey. The blurrg moved surprisingly fast; we reached the mouth of the crevice within hours. Large tracks were embedded in the sand. We followed the tracks for a few more hours, stopping briefly for small breaks, when I finally saw the Sandcrawler in the distance. 

"Finally." I said, patting the blurrg on the top of the head. "Let's go."

We walked along the tracks of the Sandcrawler, the machine barely visible against the horizon. As we wandered the sandy plains, I noticed something on the ground ahead of us. Rixa must have spotted it as well because she sped up as the figure sat up. At this point I had no control over the blurrg.

"Hey! Look out!" I yelled and as soon as the figure turned their head towards us, Rixa had toppled them back over.

I heard a loud groan as I got off the saddle and ran back to the figure.

"Oh my stars, are you okay?" I said, kneeling next to him.

"Just great." He rasped through the helmet as he laid on the ground.

"Oh my god! Mando?" I asked, recognizing the armor.

"Do I know you?" He asked, his hand moving towards his blaster. "Or are you after me?"

"Oh well I guess you wouldn't recognize me with the mask but I'm Eclipse. I was an Imperial slave before you brought me into the Guild. Sound familiar?"

"Oh yeah. You." He said, sitting up.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I muttered. I heard cooing and looked up to see a tiny green baby with long pointy ears sitting in a floating pram. I stood up to get a better look and Mando kicked my feet out from under me.

"Why are you here?" He said, standing up and pointing a blaster at my head.

"My ship broke down. I was following the Jawas so I could buy parts off them." I said. "Why the hostility?"

He stayed silent as he put his blaster away. He began walking away so I shrugged and got back on Rixa. We continued until nightfall. I set up a small camp when it had started raining and fell asleep. The next morning, I stretched, fed Rixa some of my rations, then continued following the tracks. After about an hour, I found the stationary Sandcrawler with the Jawas setting up parts and materials for sale. I got off Rixa and headed towards the small market.

"Do you have a cart I can buy?" I asked in Jawaese to the nearest Jawa, realizing that without one, I would have no way to carry the parts back to my ship.

"No." The Jawa said. "Should have brought your own."

I sighed as I looked carefully at the parts, trying to figure out what I absolutely needed. The Jawas began to shout excitedly and I saw an Ugnaught riding a blurrg with a trailer attached. Sitting on the trailer looking pissed off, was the Mandalorian. I didn't need to see his face to know that he probably wanted to kill all the Jawas there and by the way some of the Jawas were grabbing weapons, I assumed he already killed a few.

The Jawas demanded that he drop his rifle and remove his blaster. The Ugnaught and the Mandalorian sat down with a few Jawas to negotiate while I browsed parts alongside them.

"They will give you all the parts for the beskar." The Ugnaught said.

"I'm not trading anything." The Mandalorian said. "They're my parts. They stole them from me."

The Jawas muttered something and in broken Jawaese the Mandalorian said,

"They, they belong to me."

The Jawas burst into laughter.

"You speak terrible Jawa." One laughed. "You sound like a Wookiee."

I giggled at that remark. The Jawa was right.

"Do you understand this?" Mando asked, activating his flamethrower.

"Men." I said, shaking my head.

As I purchased a few small tools, the Ugnaught told the Jawas that Mando couldn't sell the beskar because he was Mandalorian and asked what else they could trade. A few Jawas made their way to the trailer and approached the green child.

"Get away from it!" The Mandalorian yelled, concern present in his voice.

"What else can he trade?" The Ugnaught asked in Jawaese.

"Bring us the egg." A Jawa said.

"What egg?" Mando asked as the Jawas began chanting 'the egg' in Jawaese.

Curious, I turned to a Jawa near me and asked what he meant by 'the egg'.

"Big egg. From a giant beast." He said. "Hard to get."

"Hey Mando?" I called out.

"What?" He asked.

"You're gonna need help with this. Trust me."

The Jawas began leading us onto their Sandcrawler, still chanting. I set Rixa loose and she trotted back in the direction of the farm. The Jawas brought Mando, the Ugnaught, the green child, and I up to the control deck. They seemed excited as they began to move the Sandcrawler. Every time there was a large bump, Mando would hit his head off the ceiling which caused all the Jawas to chuckle. Eventually we stopped and they opened the main door. Mando started to walk down the ramp, the child following him in his pram.

"He's going to get himself killed." I muttered, chasing after them.

"Why are you following me?" Mando asked when I was within earshot.

"I spoke to a Jawa. They said the egg is hard to get."

"I'll manage." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm assuming you didn't crash like I did."

"Came for a mark."

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing at the child.

He was quiet.

"What is it?"

"A child. Has to be brought in alive."

"Listen, I still owe you a great deal from when you helped me out. I can give you credits if you let me tag along."

"I work alone."

"I'm not the same person you met 7 months ago, Mando. I practically built my ship from scratch and spare parts."

Silence, again.

"I need you to stay here." He spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust these bastards. I want you to get my parts on that trailer." He said.

"Fine. Just be careful, okay?" I said. "And don't let the child get hurt."

He left without another word. I began ordering the Jawas to fill the trailer with all his ship's parts.

"What if he doesn't bring the egg?" A Jawa asked.

"Then I'll pay for the parts." I said, grabbing parts I could use for my own ship.

"That's maximum 8000 credits."

"He'll give you that damn egg." I muttered, slamming a large panel down. I kept myself busy, trying not to worry about the small child or the Mandalorian. 

After a while, the Jawas began to give up and were getting ready to leave when the Ugnaught saw Mando approaching with the egg. The child was asleep and looked so peaceful. Mando handed the group of Jawas the egg. They cut it open and began pulling the thick yolk out. Mando headed towards the trailer and placed the pram on it. The child was fast asleep.

"What's the extra parts here?" Mando asked the Ugnaught.

"Those are for my ship. If you can take me there, I'll give you 1000 credits." I told him.

"Deal." He said.

It took an entire day's journey to get back to where my ship was.

"Here." I said, handing Mando the credits.

"Do you really think you can fix this?" He asked.

"She'll be fine." I said as a few pieces of panelling fell off the wings. The Ugnaught studied the engines.

"The damage to the engines is beyond repair. You're gonna need a new ship." He said and I groaned.

"You can fly with me for a bit." The Mandalorian said and my jaw dropped. I was glad that my mask hid my expression.

"Why?"

"I'm heading to Navarro. I can drop you off at the Guild there."

"Okay fine." I said. "Just let me gather my things."

I went to my ship and filled one duffle bag with all my clothes and another with my weapons and ammo. I threw the bags on the trailer and sat down. It took all night to reach Mando's ship. The Ugnaught and him immediately set to welding it back together. I got distracted and ended up holding the child. I picked up the child and held him in my left arm. With my right arm I began doing some minor repairs. The entire time I narrated what I was doing to the child, baby talking him non-stop until Mando snapped.

"Do you have to narrate every little thing?"

"He's just a little baby." I cooed. "I'm explaining things to keep him calm while he sleeps."

The Mandalorian huffed in annoyance as he continued with repairs.

"Don't mind the grumpy helmet man. He's always been like this." I said to the child. The child snored softly. "I think I might keep you."

"He's worth a ton of beskar. He's not going anywhere." Mando said and I rolled my eyes.

"How could a little tiny baby be worth so much?" I asked, tickling his ears.

After a few hours of repairs, Razor Crest was finally operable. I moved to the cockpit with the child while Mando and the Ugnaught chatted. When Mando finally entered the cockpit, he said nothing as we took off. Exhausted, I reclined in my seat and held the child in my arms, humming softly. Within minutes, I was asleep.

"Get up." Mando said, kicking my foot to wake me up.

"Where are you bringing him again?" I asked.

"Ex-empire bunker." He said, getting up.

"I'm not letting you go alone." I said, blocking the way out of the cockpit.

"I have what they want. They're not going to kill me and if they do, I'd like to see them try."

"Typical." I muttered. "I'm still not letting you go alone."

He sighed, then picked me up and moved me out of his way. He walked off the ship with the child and I followed. We walked through town and I felt uneasy. Ever since escaping slavery, I was constantly worried Imperial slave hunters would find me. Mando stopped in front of a door and knocked. A small security droid popped out, scanned us, then opened the door. The Mandalorian walked in with no hesitation, whereas I reluctantly followed. The sight of Stormtroopers made me want to pull out my blaster. We entered a room where multiple Stormtroopers and an old man were. The old man stood up upon our arrival and examined the child. A man with glasses scanned the child. 

"Very healthy." He said.

"Your reputation was not unwarranted." The old man said.

"How many fobs did you give out?" Mando asked.

"This asset was of extreme importance to me." The old man said. "I had to ensure its delivery. But to the winner go the spoils. Only one of you is getting paid." The old man said.

"I'm not here for the money." I said. 

The old man placed a cylinder on the desk. He opened it and revealed stacks of beskar plates. The Mandalorian moved and grabbed it. 

"Such a large bounty for such a small package." The old man said as the man with glasses started to lead the baby out of the room.

"What are your plans for it?" The Mandalorian asked.

"How uncharacteristic of one of your reputation." The old man said. "You have taken both commission and payment. Is it not the Code of the Guild that these events are now forgotten? That beskar is enough to make a handsome replacement for your armour. Unfortunately, finding a Mandalorian in these trying times is more difficult than finding the steel. Go, we are done here."

"Like Hell we are." I snapped, slamming my hands on the desk. All the Stormtroopers aimed their blasters at me. "What the Hell are you doing with that child?"

"Get your partner under control." A Stormtrooper said to Mando. The old man signalled for the troopers to lower their weapons.

"Why do you care what happens to the child?" The old man asked, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"It's a child. You can't perform whatever twisted experiments you Imperials do. It's just a baby." I said.

"What do you care?" The old man asked. The man with the glasses moved and whispered in the old man's ear.

"You are free to leave Mandalorian." The old man said. "We have a few questions for your partner however."

Without another word, the Mandalorian turned and left. The old man snapped his fingers and two Stormtroopers grabbed me.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, kicking, and thrashing in their grip.

"Bring her to the interrogation room." The old man said. The troopers dragged me into another room where they strapped me into a chair. A Stormtrooper entered the room.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"What is the symbol on your armor?" He asked, pointing at my right shoulder piece.

"The sun being blocked out by the moon." I answered.

"Why?"

"It's an eclipse. It symbolizes change and new beginnings. Why the fuck do you care?" I asked as the door slid open and the old man walked in.

"An important officer was murdered by a bounty hunter with an eclipse on their armor." The old man said.

"Oh no there's one less Imperial bastard running around." I said sarcastically. The Stormtrooper punched me hard in the stomach. I choked and gasped for air. The Stormtrooper moved a hand behind my head and unclasped my mask. It clattered to the floor and I felt exposed.

"Run her face against current bounties. I want to know what she's worth." The old man said before leaving the room.

The Stormtrooper hit me again and I was reminded of my past.

"Please stop. " I whispered. He pulled out a stun baton and began charging it up as he advanced towards me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my other works or support me at https://ko-fi.com/rosethereaper  
> I am also willing to take commissions :)


End file.
